


384. horrorshow

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [88]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Helena's mouth is so full of teeth – so many sharp little needles, making her lips bulge out in a way that’s nauseating and almost obscene. Her lips are almost against Vic's throat but: she and Sarah have been working on this, and she doesn’t bite down. She has gotten very good, recently, at not biting down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warnings: abuse mention, blood, gore, death]

Sarah finds Vic outside out of the latest bar, stumbling and drunk and clearly on top of the world. She’s sitting on a pile of crates near the back entrance, biding her time. An old bruise on her shoulderblade throbs in time with her heartbeat, patient and slow; the bite marks on her neck beat along at a counterpoint. Sarah is all over bruises and bleeding.

“Hey,” she tells him. “Been a while.”

“Holy shit, _Sarah?_ ” he says, laughing, mouth and eyes hyena-wide. “You bitch, I thought you split! We’ve been up to some _shit_ , I’ll tell you—”

He makes it three steps into the mouth of the alley before the vampire is on him. Vic has hyena-eyes and a hyena-grin, but the woman now pinning him to the wall is another sort of predator-taxidermy; jackals, wolves, lions. Anything that hunts. Anything that’s hungry.

Her mouth is so full of teeth – so many sharp little needles, making her lips bulge out in a way that’s nauseating and almost obscene. Her lips are almost against his throat but: she and Sarah have been working on this, and she doesn’t bite down. She has gotten very good, recently, at not biting down.

Sarah slides off the pile of crates and saunters over. Her piranha watches her with steady eyes.

“You beat me bloody and left me in an apartment waitin’ for the cops to come callin’,” Sarah says softly, walking closer with her hands tucked in her pockets. “You sold me out, Vic.”

“So what,” Vic says with an uneasy laugh, “you found some homeless bitch to come and beat me up? Payback?”

“Sarah,” Helena says. “Sarah please.”

“Not yet,” Sarah tells her, and Helena _growls_ – it’s a low rumbling sound, vaguely insectlike, completely terrifying. Sarah can see it shake Vic’s bones. Fear spikes in his eyes.

“What are you _on_ , sister,” he says, finally – too late – thinking to speak to Helena. Helena doesn’t answer; she nuzzles his throat desperately, nudging up against the lurching of his pulse.

“Helena,” Sarah says warningly, and Helena stops. “Bad blood,” she says. “He’s rotten, he’s burning up from the inside. I can save you,” and now she’s talking to him directly, “I can take all the pain away, I can make your body clean and pure and hollow.”

“What is _wrong_ with you,” Vic breathes, and Sarah lunges forward and tightens her hand around the back of Helena’s neck before Helena can leap forward. Helena sighs, high and dreamy, goes limp. Sarah lets her go.

“This is Helena,” Sarah says. “Helena, this is Vic.”

“I know,” Helena says. “He was a bad man.” She stares at him. Her eyes are wide, the whites of them a queasy not-quite-white color.

“Yeah, but – but I’m changing!” Vic says. “I’m doing better. I’m going to AA meetings, did you know? Sarah, can – can you tell her I’m going to AA, please, her mouth is – _really_ close to my throat—”

“Vic,” Sarah says, “you smell like beer.” It sounds like a death sentence; Helena can hear it too, jerks her head away from his throat to watch Sarah with wide hopeful eyes. Her pupils are thin feline slits, her face a death-mask. Sarah looks at Vic. He’s sweating and panting and terrified; he looks three seconds away from pissing himself.

Sarah looks at him and waits until he understands. Then she nods her chin, once, and Helena croons low in the back of her throat and feeds. Her body molds itself to his, almost sexual but for the way his throat is changing from a part of his body into a slab of awful ground-up meat. Sarah has to look away – it doesn’t matter, though, she can still hear the slurping.

She can also hear the sound as the body drops. She swallows down what’s threatening to be bile and turns around to see Helena licking the blood from around her mouth and from her fingers with a cat’s content. Her teeth are shrinking back down, her pupils opening back up again. She still doesn’t look human – but, then again, she will never look human. Not _really_.

When she yawns, her mouth opens into a horrorscape of teeth. But then she closes her mouth again and they’re all gone.

“He was the worst one?” she says tentatively. “Worse than the others?”

“Yeah,” Sarah says, “he was the worst one.”

“Oh,” Helena says. Her mouth twists discontentedly at one corner.

“There are other men, though,” Sarah says. “Not that bad, but still bad.”

Helena brightens again. “Can you show me,” she says excitedly. “I’ll kill them all for you. All the bad men.

“I wasn’t anything,” she says shyly, “until you showed me how to be good. Like you.”

“If that’s what you want,” Sarah says slowly, waiting for Helena’s desperate nodding – and getting it, Helena’s hair bobbing around her face.

“Alright,” Sarah says. “I guess I can show you.” She starts stepping away from the body and Helena follows her, tugged along by some invisible leash. Not an actual leash. Not yet.

“Come on,” she says, “sun’s rising soon,” and she and her monster leave the body behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
